SSB: Another Truth or Dare
by Thylacine Demon
Summary: Another Super Smash Brothers truth or dare. Ever wanted to see that broken Meta Knight get blasted to saturn? Ever wanted to see what Ganondorf really has to say about Link? Ever wanted to see a crazy pikachu kill stuff? This is the place! Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey, let me see!" "Find your own spot!" Get your ass out of my face!" The smashers are all gathered around something, or someone._

Ness: That's not fair! Why won't you guys let us up front to see?

Lucas: *cries*

Master Hand: Shut up! Give her room!

_In the middle of the smashers stands a pikachu, she was the normal yellow with red cheeks, but the black on her ears was spiky, the stripes on her back were black and shaped like thunderbolts, the base of her tail is silver, and the rest is black. Her paws are all a blood red. (AN: Look on my profile for my deviantart, which has her picture on it)_

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu pi? Pika pikachu! (Wait! How are you female? Your tail has no dent!

?: Chu? Pika pi kachuu, chaaaaaa, pika. (My tail? I was born like this, just an abnormality, I guess.

Everyone: *starts trying to talk to her at the same time*

?: Pikaa... CHU! (Shut… UP!) *uses thunder*

Everyone except Pikachu, ?, and Master Hand: *dies*

Pikachu: *dies of electric overload*

Master Hand: *dies because he felt like it*

?: *uses her author powers to revive everyone* Okay, no more dieing for this chapter!

Link: … *dies*

?: … I'm not bringing him back. Now, I'm taking over this joint. You can address me as Alpha, and nothing else!

Toon Link: Why are you even here?

Alpha: Good question! I have come because I feel like torturing people through Truth or Dare.

Red (Pokemon Trainer): We're gonna play Truth or Dare? Can I go first?

Alpha: No. The users of FanFiction will decide the truths and dares, and you will all do them without question!

Zelda: What about you, do the users get to ask you truths or dares?

Alpha: Yes, yes they do. I will also do truths and dares. Now lets get started!

Link: *reappears* What'd I miss?

Alpha: *kills him again* Alright, NOW lets get started!

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: There is the fist chapter of the magicalness. So yes, the users of FanFiction (you) get to send truths or dares to the smashers or OCs! Speaking of OCs, yes, they are being accepted at the moment. If I stop accepting, I will put it in an author's note at the bottom of the chapter. So start sendin some dares (or truths, your choice)!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha: *pokes everyone with a stick* Time to wake up, everyone, we have truths and dares~

Everyone: *doesn't wake up*

Alpha: *eye twitch* WAKE UP. *thunderbolts everyone*

Everyone except Pit: *wakes up* AHHHH!

Pit: Just five more minutes Mommy.

Alpha: … *throws him into DA PIT OF DEWM* Okay, we have our first reviewer!

Abigal Satoshi xx

Greetings! I am here to assist you in your ToD by handing out some dares and  
>truths!<p>

Abi-SHUT UP! *knocks out the author*Right, I'll be giving out these today so  
>let's get to it!<p>

TRUTHS!

Link-Tell me, where do you keep all your stuff?

Fox-How scared are you when I say that you will be getting a lot of torture  
>from me later?<p>

DARES!

Alpha-Have any character beat up Fox for 20 minutes...

Everyone except Fox-Play cards while Fox is getting beaten.

More nxt tiem, not enough space while using PSP, bai nao!

Alpha: Yay! Let's get to it! Awww come on, I just killed Link in what, the last chapter? *revives him*

Link: I'm alive! Praise the goddesses!

The Goddesses: *shoot him with a rifle*

Alpha: O…kayyyyy. So Link, where do you keep all your stuff?

Link: In the magic portal of muffins, duh.

Alpha: Righttt. Fox, how scared are you when Abi says you will be getting a lot of torture from her later?

Fox: Not sure, should I be scared?

Alpha: *reads next dare* Probably. Hmmmmm, Falco, go beat up Fox for twenty minutes!

Falco: Hell yeah! *starts beating Fox nonstop with a bat*

Alpha: Alright everyone, lets play Go Fish!

Zelda: Why?

Alpha: Because the next dare is for us to play cards, and Go Fish is a card game!

Everyone: Yay!

Fox: *still getting beaten up* Can I play?

Alpha: NO.

Everyone: *play cards until snake floats up in the air and out of the room for no reason*

Alpha: o.O

Foxpilot

The thylacine has fascinated me for a long time. Not as long or as much as the fox (clearly), but still. Good to see its memory hasn't died. I still say the jaw looks weird, though.

Truths:

Ridley-are you related to Trogdor?

G&W-have you ever stolen a car?

Toon Link-what'd you do with the King of Red Lions after WW?

Dares:

Luigi-you get my traditional dare. Fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64 or die trying. Your fear is warranted.

Thylacine Demon/Alpha-no immunities. Ever. You'll thank me (and anyone else who says this) later.

Peach-use that frying pan properly. In other words, bash people over the head whenever they make an extremely rude remark or gesture.

I wonder what it's like to have such a huge jaw...By the way, don't try and take Pikachu for yourself. Just trust me, this is the best warning you'll get. And no, it's not my wrath to fear.

Alpha: Thylacines are awesome. 'Nuff said. Ridley, are you related to Trogdor? (AN: just looked Trogdor up… o.O)

Ridley: Who?

Alpha: We'll take that as a no… Mr. Game and Watch, h-

Link: You mean Gay Man Watch? (AN: Brawl taunts 3)

Alpha: … Yes. So Mr. Gay Man Watch, have you ever stolen a car?

G&W: Beep… (Maybe…)

Alpha: BAD! *uses a rocket and sends G&G to Mars* He won't be back anytime soon.

Toon Link: *steals the paper with his awesome powers and reads his truth* Well, I sort of ditched him…

Alpha: He was annoying anyway… Luigi! Fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64 or die trying. Your fear is warranted.

Luigi: Ohhh… *sighs* The things I do for these people…

Alpha: JUST GO!

Luigi: *somehow manages to make it through unharmed until the boss, where he has a stroke and dies just before the final blow*

Alpha: *reads next dare* No immunities, huh? Don't know what that means~ *crumples up paper and gives it to Kirby, who makes a crane out of it*

Peach: I get to bash people over the head with my frying pan?

Alpha: Only when they're rude.

Peach: Awwww, *bashes Snake over the head*

Snake: What the hell was that for?

Peach: Because I know about your spy cameras hidden in my shower! I know about Captain Falcon's too! *bashes CF over the head as well, and ganondorf just for fun*

Alpha: Welllll, I guess that's the end of this chapter! Thanks to those two that reviewed and left truths and dares! Remember, OCs are accepted, just let me know in the review when you post your torture!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Remember to leave reviews with the evilness in them~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ganondorf: Time to wake up everybody~

Everyone: Zzzzzzzz…

Ganonfork(heheh): WAKE UP! *warlock punches some random person/thing, which happens to be Alpha*

Alpha: CHUUUUU! *uses thunder*

Ganondorf: MOMMA! *dies*

Alpha: Now that he's dead, we can all get up.

Link: Woooo! Best. Prank. Ever.

Alpha: Let's get on with this.

rainbowkitteh

Ohhh this is gonna be goood :3

Okay let's start with truths!

Pit: I question your looks. Are you really just a girl who got gender bended?

Link: Do you have a mental disorder?

Marth: Why do you look so GAAAAAYYY?

Now on to the dares!

Ness: I dare you to put on a very long red dress of any kind and run around in public for a half hour.

Mr. Gay men watch: Give someone you hate a paper cut with your paper thin body.

Ike: I want you to tie Alpha in chains, put her in a cage, then in a box and lock her in the closet for two hours.

Alpha: Go get yourself a snack before Ike locks you up.

MuahahaaHAHAHAHAH! I love power.

Alpha: *noms on* Yaaay. Pit, rainbowkitteh questions your looks, are you really just a girl who got gender bended?

Pit: What kind of question is that!

Alpha: Just answer it before I rip off you wings and sell them on eBay

Pit: NO, I'm not a girl that got gender bended!

*random lie detector goes off*

Everyone: *stares*

Pit: *walks away in embarrassment*

Alpha: Okaayyy? Does Link have a mental disorder?

Link: No, but Toon Link does.

Toon Link: Do not! *throws him off a cliff into da pit of DEWM*

Snake: … Strong kid.

Alpha: Aren't you supposed to be gone?

Snake: True. *floats away again*

Marth: *stares at the paper like it had just turned into a cranberry*

Alpha: Marth? Answer the question or go to da pit of DEWM.

Marth: I don't look gay. Right Ike?

Ike: *stays quiet*

Marth: What is WRONG with you people? *goes jump into the pit of DEWM but ends up jumping into the magical land of muffins* Hey, I found Link's bow in here!

Link: Told you.

Alpha: … DARE TIME! Ness, do your dare.

Ness: But-

Lucas: Yeah Ness. Do it.

Alpha: Just for that, you have to do it to.

Lucas: But-

Alpha: NOW. *uses her awesome pikachu powers to teleport Ness and Lucas to the big city while wearing very long red low cut dresses.

Ness and Lucas: Run around screaming for a half hour.

G&W: *randomly gives Fox a paper cut*

Alpha: Guess that takes care of that dare. *reads next dare and hands it to Ike*

Ike: Yess!

Alpha: Wait. *goes and eats some ice cream*

Ike: *ties Alpha in chains, puts her in a cage, then in a box and locks her in a closet that popped up out of nowhere for two hours*

Wolf: Who's gonna be the host now?

Toon Link: I guess I will.

Link: No fair.

Toon Link: Don't be a baby. NEXT DARES!

Red: And truths.

Abigal Satoshi xx (I have a feeling this is you just being too lazy to log in)

*giggling* That was quite amusing. I did enjoy that...

Abi - Gosh! Stop talking in that way damnit!

Alright, alright. Yes, I am no longer talking with some seemingly smart words which do not reflect my personality in any way, shape or form...but that is not what you want! YOU WANT TRUTHS AND/OR DARES! and here they are;

TRUTHS!

Link: Have you ever seen the video 'Legend of Link's distractions'? You won't like it :D

Everyone: Heyyyy, who won that game of Go Fish? I'm curious...

Alpha: Who are your least/favourite characters?

DARES!

Fox: Try and find the 'key' to our survival in these reviews...but the journey will be hard and cause you to DIE in the first 3 seconds :D

Red: Compete in a Contest with your pokemon. *hands him some fancy clothes* Here's your outfit! :D

Everyone: DANCE PARTYYY~!

Yeah...My brain shut off somewhere in the midst of this review so sorry for the really crappy dares/truths. Well, I'm off but I'll deffo cya nxt tiem! AS xx ~ nyaa

Toon Link: Link, have yo-

Snake: *magically appears again* YOU'RE BORING. Gimme. Let me do it.

Toon Link: Stop reappearing! *kills him* No reviving him! Rapist…

Link: *having already read the dare using his magical sense* I kinda don't wanna…

Wolf: *puts him in an insane asylum where he is forced to watch it*

Link: *comes back* Awww, family time~

Alpha: *uses her author powers to magically reappear* Wow, that took you guys TWO whole hours to get him to watch that, and it's not even that long.

Link: It reminded me of the time I met Zelda~

Zelda: *backs away slowly*

Alpha: Don't wanna know. Oh, and no one won that game of Go Fish, due to us just dropping the whole thing once Snake floated away.

Popo: *steals the next truth* So who are your favorite and least favorite characters, huh?

Everyone: *stares waiting*

Alpha: 1. Don't stare at me like that. 2. My favorites have to be Toon Link, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Charizard, and Lucario.

All the mentioned above: YES!

Alpha: My least favorites are Nana and Popo, King DeDeDe, R.O.B., Mr. Gay Man Watch, Mario,Ness, Lucas, and I'm not to big a fan of Sonic.

All the mentioned above: *cry*

Alpha: DARE TIME! Fox, read your dare, I'm lazy.

Fox: Try and find the key- *dies*

Alpha: I lied, I read it, and your three seconds are up. Red, compete in a contest with your pokemon, and wear this. *throws him the outfit*

Red and his pokemon: *have an epic contest*

Alpha: And the winner is… KIRBY!

Everyone except for Alpha and Kirby: WHAT?

Kirby: Awww YEAH! Suck it up!

Alpha: *secretly pushes him into da pit of DEWM* Now that that's over, DANCE PARTYY!

Everyone: WOOOOO!

_And so everyone danced the night away to random songs that were definitely NOT about cupcakes and the tooth fairy until they all got too drunk to stay awake. Yes, including the kids._

* * *

><p>Well, that's about it! Thanks to all the people have reviewed so far. Sorry if this seems rushed or isn't funny, I'm exhausted from band practice. OH OH, aand I REALLY want to add Abi as a host, if that's alright. :D<p>

I am also sorry about any problems with spelling or anything, I had to copy/paste this to document manager due to problems and it messed it up. Big time. Fixed it the best I can~


	4. Chapter 4

Alpha: Yay, more torture for the smashers!

Everyone: (sarcastically) Yay…

Alpha: Shut up. We have lots of truths and dares today, so we need to get started A.S.A.P.

Falco: Heheh, she said "P".

Alpha: *thunderbolts him* I said shut up. (AN: I failed at Alpha's name when I first typed it. I typed "Aplah". O.o)

Abigal Satoshi xx

I was logged in for fricks sake!*sigh* Damn FFN and it's log in glitches...and you may use Abi for a host! It would be an honour! *bows* - Need more info on her, look at my profile.

I am angry now...so is Abi...so we'll do collab Ts and Ds - Abi = Ds, Me = Ts.

TRUTHS!

ROB; You like someone, don't you? Can you tell us please?

Toony; I love you! Why do people say that Wind Waker was easy - I find every LoZ hard...

Falco; Abi want's to know why you are so hawwwwwwwt?(Abi - *blushing* NO I DON'T!)

DARES!

Fox; DIE BY MY HAND! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Nana/Popo; Have a cookie, my small little friends! :D (She likes teh Ice Climbers since she hangs out with them waaaaay too much)

Everyone; I FOUND THE SOURCE OF THE TICKING! IT'S A PIPE BOMB...

Well, this was fun and I appologise for that mistake of the username and the unlogging in stuff that happened...I feel ashamed...

Abi - *still blushing* As you should be!

Well, we'll be seeing you next time for more randomness! AS xx ~ nyaaaaa

*The Author runs off shouting OBJECTION at a running Abi, who is covering her ears*

Alpha: FFN does that to us. It just doesn't like some of us… YAY! New host! *poofs Abi in*

Abi: *eating a slice of cheese* WOAH! Where the hell am I?

Alpha: The place where you've been giving out truths and dares. Duh.

Abi: Hmmmm, I'm clueless.

Alpha: *facepaw*

Falco: She has done a lot of truth or dares, so she probably doesn't know which one this is.

Snake: She wasn't talking to you.

Alpha: SHUT UP! I know who I'm talking to.

Abi: Waiittt… So I'm a host, right?

Alpha: Look who catches on fast.

Abi: I want to do these ones, just cause I made them!

Alpha: Have fun.

Abi: Yess. ROB, you like someone, son't you? Details please~

ROB: W-What? Since when did I like someone?

Alpha: Tell us or I will shot circuit you. *cheeks crackle*

ROB: *somehow manages to blush* Well... *points an extension cord at- you guessed it(maybe)- Mr. Game and Watch*

Everyone: Awww- Wait… Uhhh?

Alpha: It kind of makes sense, since they're both computer program things…

Abi: I'M HOSTING! *locks Alpha in the same random closet Ike did in the last chapter* Okay. I'm good. Toony, why do people say Wind Waker was easy? I find every LoZ hard… I love you BTW.

Toon Link: Ummm, thanks? But I'm not sure why they say WW was easy… Alpha is still playing it and is stuck on the one temple with Makar(sp?).

Abi: Falco I- … I'm not reading this one. SKIP IT.

Falco: *steals* … Uhhh *blushes* I'm not sure?

Abi: *blushes* U-uhhh. *reads next dare* MUCH BETTER! *glares evilly at Fox*

Fox: Huh? Ohai- What are you doing?

Abi: *stabs Fox repeatedly with a pushpin until he dies* Now that that's over with, NANA, POPO!

Nana & Popo: *run over* Please don't hurt us!

Abi: Nono, I won't hurt you. *gives cookies*

Nana: YAY! *eats it*

Popo: YAY! *eats it* Wait, I'm allergic to cookies. *puffs up*

Abi: Awww, so cute~ Hey everyone, I found the source of the ticking!

Everyone: What ticking?

Abi: IT'S A PIPE BOMB!

Jigglypuff: What's a pipe bomb?

Wario: It's a-

*BOOOOOMMMM!*

Everyone: *coughs*

Alpha: *comes out of closet… somehow* Hey everyone, I heard a boom. What'd I miss?

Abi: Oh-*cough*-nothing…

rainbowkitteh

I'm baaaaaaaaaack, and that means more torture for the brawlers! Let's get on with the truths *again*

Marth and Pit: Did ya miss me? Be honest.

Yoshi: How long is your tongue?

Kirby: Are you a bottomless pit?

King Dedede: How long have you been so overweight?

Now to the daaaarrrrrreeeeeesss! MUAHAHAHA!

Lucas and Ness: I dare you to watch porn for 24 hours, only pause on other dares and questions, nothing else.

King Dedede: I want you to fo a full workout for an hour without stopping.

And that's all for now! :D

Alpha & Abi: Welcome back!

Alpha: Marth and Pit missed you very much, they were crying for you.

Marth & Pit: No we weren't!

Alpha: Liars, Yoshi, how long is you toungue?

Yoshi: Yo- (we-)

Alpha: Too late! Kirby, are you a bottomless pit?

Kirby: Yup! *eats snake*

Snake: AHHHH!

King DeDeDe: How long have I been overweight? Well, it started when I was in my egg inside my mommy's tummy, a-

Alpha: OKAY, your time is up!

Toon Link: Alpha, where do babies come from anyway?

Alpha: Eh heh heh… Abi will tell you that.

Abi: Uhh- You'll find out when you're older.

Ness & Lucas: We have to watch WHAT!

Lucas: Ewwww! I don't wanna!

Ness: *perv fave* Heheheh…

Alpha: *locks Ness and Luca is the magic closet with a tape of porn set to never end* Now let us keep going!

Abi: *locks DeDeDe in a gym with glass walls all around*

DeDeDe: Woah, what am I doing in here?

Abi: You're doing a full workout for an our without stopping!

DeDeDe: Awww… *starts working out on the bicycle*

Alpha: Now le-

*Screams come from the closet*

Everyone: O.o

AcolyteOfAzura

O hai!

This has got to be one of the better ToD's floating around SSB. K, let's get down to businessesezz...

Truths:

G&W- Do you get your crab/parachute/match/hammers/etc. from the empty space between the 2nd and 3rd dimension (and technically true 2d objects can't exist)(I'm confusing myself)?

Pokemon Trainer- How do you tell the difference between male and female Pokemon? (Behavioral/Biological/Mental?)

I feel like a nerd right now. Or just a idiot that uses big words...

Dare teim!

Snake- Try to use your lame pick-up lines on Samus.

Fox- Have a cookie, you've been tortured too much. However, it contains numerous toxic substances, so...

Wolf- Draw a stupid mustache on Fox with a permanent sharpie while he's out cold.

That's about it. But (!) I assume you are still accepting OC's? In that case, I'll give you one:

Name: Sleepy

Appearance: Furry gray kitten

Um... Maybe an example of how she might be used:

"Sleepy: *randomly falls on top of Ganondorf's head* FUZZEH PICKLES!1!1 *disappears in a poof of fur*" Random funny quotes are advised as her dialogue.

Now that's it! ByeBye for nao! *curtsies gracefully, then totally trips and falls on her face as she walks away*

~AcolyteOfAzura~

G&W: Beeep boop boop beeeep! (Why yes I do!)

Alpha: You're not supposed to answer before we say hello!

Abi: YEAH!

Both: *throw G&W into da pit of DEWM* How does Red know if his pokemon are male or female?

Charazard: Char! (It's obivious!)

Squirtle: Squirtle squirt! (We have the same parts as any other human or animal!)

Ivysaur: Ivy ivy! (We're all male, just take a look) *points down*

Alpha: *scarred for life* Um, ok. Snake, use you pick-up lines on Samus. We are not responsible for any harm or gender changes or mental scarring caused in this fic.

Snake: (to Samus) H-

Samus: *punches him into oblivion*

Alpha & Abi: O.o

Meta Knight: *randomly pulls out a water gun and shoots Bowser*

Bowser: *tries to chase Met Knight but trips and cries for his mommy*

Fox: *takes his cookie* Hey, Thank- *dies of a heart attack*

Ganondorf: *steals cookie, then dies of a heart attack as well*

Alpha: Does that cookie cause heart attacks? *picks it up* …

Abi: Did it do anything?

Alpha: Nope. *eats it and dies due to the poisonous substances*

Kirby: *eats Alpha, then everything in the room*

Abi: *uses her magical host powers to make Kirby spit everything up, then goes to take a nap*

Alpha: *wakes up* Woah, dieing is fun!

Zelda: How did you eve wake up?

Alpha: I'm the author, I need to host.

Wolf: *sneaks up to Fox and draws a curly mustache on him*

Fox's Mustache: *randomly flies away*

Everyone in the room, including the tables: O.o

Alpha: Yay! Another new host!

Sleepy: *sleeps* (AN: Oh, I'm so original)

Alpha: Awww, she's cute!

Sleepy: MASHED WAFFLES!

Abi: *wakes up from her dream that was totally NOT about Falco* Awww, look at the cute kitten!

Sleepy: … Foo.

Foxpilot

Darn you, Weird Jaw Animal Underworld Spawn, you updated too quickly. I missed a submission! Also, an immunity is like it sounds: a character is immune to dares and truths. They suck.

Truths:

Sonic-is your speed OVER 9000! miles per hour?

Peach-have you ever met Weegee?

Olimar-what's this? Am I right in hearing that you just insulted Chuck Norris?

Dares:

Snake-all your base are belong to us.

Wolf-do a barrel roll!

Mario-do what you want 'cause a pirate be free. You are a pirate!

It's the meme special! Try to guess them all.

Alpha: I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! A character that is immune to dares and truths? But that's boring! Everyone knows the fun of being a host is not only torturing other characters, but getting tortured!

Sleepy: Can I do these truths and dares?

Alpha: Sure!

Sleepy: Yay! Is Sonc's speed OVER 9000! mph?

Sonic: YES, YES IT IS!

Sleepy: Don't lie you JACKWAGON!

Sonic: *goes and cries to Shadow, who blows him up with a bomb*

Sleepy: Good, now, has Peach ever met Weegee?

Peach: Yes, I have, and I'm mentally scarred.

Sleepy: Good, good. A- Wait…. OLIMAR! YOU INSULTED CHUCK NORRIS?

Olimar: What? No!

Sleepy: *throws into da pit of DEWM, who in turn blasts him to Mars, who in turn blasts him to the world that people go when they insult Chuck Norris*

Snake: *reads dare while Sleepy isn't looking* Wh-

Sleepy: NO LOOKING AT THE PAPER! *throws him into da pit of DEWM*

Alpha: (whispering to Abi) Thing shes getting carried away?

Abi: Naaah. She's doing fine.

Sleepy: Wolf, get me a cream cheese sammich and DO A BRREL ROLL!

Wolf: O.o *does as told*

Everyone: *manages to read the next dare while Sleepy eats*

Sleepy: HEY- Oooh, funny dare!

Everyone except Mario and Master Hand: *sings that pirate song from Lazy Town*

Mario: *dances*

Master Hand: *dies again 'cause he felt like it*

Alpha: Well, that's it!

Abi: Tune in next time for-

Sleepy: SSB: Another Truth or Dare!

* * *

><p>Author's notes: PHEW! It's finally finished! Fact: This was 9 pages long on Microsoft Word. Now I'm tired. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for the next few days. I'll be going to the Heritage Music Festival in San Francisco with my band for four days. I sure hope to see a lot or reviews -as well as OC requests- when I come back! I'll be on FFN on my phone to see what truths and dares I get, so I know what's coming in and will be planning the whole chapter while I'm gone! So, adios for now!<br>PS: Thanks to all the reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha: We're finally back! The field trip sucked, I would have much rather been here writing this instead. WAKE UP EVERYONE!

Bowser: We already are awake…

Alpha: … *burns him with a magical muffin from Link's portal* Let us get started!

Foxpilot

Congratulations, wolf/chu-like grasshopper. You have learned. You are now an SSB ToDer. Also, get used to the long chapters. The more fans you get, the more you'll have to write.

Truths:

G&W-what happens when you get a computer bug in your programming?

Toony-why's your Master Sword shorter than Link's? (Shut up, all of you.)

Sleepy-if a train leaves Columbus at 70 MPH and another train leaves Salt Lake City at 20 MPH, how long until Ganondorf's ugly face destroys TOronto out of sheer ew-ness?

Dares:

Wolf-IGNORE ME! *Goes to steal Wolfen and hunt down Panther Caroso/Caruso (stupid translations).*

Marth-go on a date with Shiida/Sheeda/Caeda. No, this is not an immunity.

Dedede-stuff stinkbugs down your waistband-girdle-thing.

Ah, heck, everyone's doing it, and you want it, so I'll submit an OC, too.

Name: Strawberry (or just "Straw")

Gender: female

Species: fox

Looks: a standard red fox, only fur is completely blue

Personality: Kind, a little mysterious, thinks of herself as a leader, somewhat impatient

Abilities: Detect portals, extend body to act as a grappling hook (Think clawshot/hookshot from Legend of Zelda).

About: born from Crazy Hand's magic (long story), she's literally only days old. Has basic knowledge of various SSB-related series, but is rather naive to the workings of the world. Is secretly concerned with her own mortality.

If you want a picture, Abigail Satoshi xx was great and drew a picture of her for DeviantArt. Look her up if you need more help.

'Til next time, then!

Alpha: Yay, I feel so official!

Strawberry: *poofs in* Oh, hello.

Alpha: You're the first host to not freak out from poofing here… I think.

Strawberry: Ohhh. Well, I'm doing these truths and dares, since I made them.

Alpha: Feel free~

Strawberry: Gay Man Watch, What happens when you get a bug in your computer program thingy?

G&W: Beep? (What) *spazzes out due to Pikachu screwing up his programming*

Straw: Ohhh, I see. Toony, why's your Master Sword shorter than Link's?

Everyone: *giggles*

Straw: SHUT UP!

Toony: Because it's a baby?

Straw: Sure, we'll go with that… Sleepy, if a train leaves Columbus at 70 MPH and another train leaves Salt Lake City at 20 MPH, how long until Ganondorf's ugly face destroys Toronto out of sheer ew-ness?

Sleepy: Well duh, one cactus riding a wildebeest singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

Straw: Okay? *heads toward the Wolfen*

Wolf: FREEZE *points his gun at her*

Straw: *sends him to a parallel dimension and does whatever the dare said*

Marth: *reads dare* Uh, okay. *heads off on his date, never to be seen again in this chapter… maybe. I forgot*

King DeDeDe: Do I REALLY have to do this?

Straw: YES.

King DeDeDe: *does his dare then freaks and runs away*

Straw: Yay! That was fun!

Alpha: Yes, yes it was. NEXT.

rainbowkitteh

Hello again and did anyone miss me (I know I did!) *proudly smiles*

TRUTHS!

Ness and Lucas: Did you like the porn?

Snake: Why are one of your textures in the game a leopard pattern?

Wario: Why do I hate you?

DARES!

Luigi: You just lost the game, now kill yourself.

Lucario: Try and defeat Dr. Octogonopus.

That's it for now. Hey I got a wonderful idea! Hey Star! *a blue Pikachu with a red star on her chest and wearing white headphones walks into my bedroom* "WHHHAATTT! It's firetrucking THREE in the MORNING!" *I run over and grab her by the ears, stuff her in a potato sack and put a stap on it that says "to SSB: Another Truth or Dare." and gives it to the mail man.* Okay, be prepared when Star gets there before she kicks all your asses *smiles innocently* anyway, Ta Ta! *walks into a colorful world with Nyan cats, Bunchies, Shoop da whoops and cookies*

Alpha: Alright everyone, someone should be arriving in the the mail soon, keep an eye out for the truck!

Sleepy: I wanna do this one until the new host g- *interrupted by a mail truck*

Mailman: How the hell do I get this package in here? *stuffing Star in the mailbox*

Alpha: *shoots him with a Nerf gun until he freaks out and runs away*

Star: *noms her way out of the bag* ALRIGHT, WH-

Alpha: Yay, another pikachu!

Star: Aw whatever, I guess I'll do these ones, even though I've never been here and have no clue what it is. Did Ness and Lucas like the porn?

Ness: *perv face* I loved it!

Luca: I-I'm scarred for life…

Star: *backs away from Ness* That's nice… Why is one of Snakes patterns in the game a leopard pattern?

Snake: 'Cause I'm LEOPARD. *hums the Batman theme song*

Star: Weird perv dude thing… Why do I hate you, Wario?

Wario: We-

Star: *throws him into da pit of DEWM*

All the hosts except for Star: *break out laughing and dies from heart attacks*

Master Hand: *dies once again because he felt like it, but then woke up and went to go eat some tuna*

Star: But where's his m- I don't wanna know… THEGAME.

Luigi: I JUST LOST THE GAME! *stabs himself with a sword that has Hello Kitty all over it*

Everyone except for the hosts: Awww, we lost the game…

Everyone except for Alpha: *revives themselves* We lost the game, too…

Alpha: *revives herself* Well I WON THE GAME. *is killed by Chuck Norris because he is the only one that can win the game*

Star: Oh well~ Lucario has to try and defeat Dr. Octogonopus.

Lucario: *dies of fear*

Star: Awww, no fun… Well, I guess I'll stay. It's entertaining to see what happens here~

Alpha: Yay! Let us move on!

Abigal Satoshi xx

Woop! Abi's dying here, because she's embarressed as hell...Oh, she has NO idea what I've got planned for her

Abi: WHAT?

You'll see! Hehehehe! *runs off with Abi chasing her with a very large knife and a gun*

Ayana: Ehhhh...the rest of us OCs are taking over...for this time!

TRUTHS!

(From Ayana) Mario/Luigi (whichever): I'm confused. How do people say that Luigi is unappreciated when everyone knows he has more fans than Mario (Sorry, but it's true...according to some people...)

(From Julieta) Everyone: What are you REALLY thinking right now? My brain's dead so I can't think of anything better...(Layce: You're whole body's dead because of Katia...) Shh you!

(From Layce) Falco: ADMIT ITTTT! YOU LUUUUUUUUUURVE ABI, RIIIIIGHT? EHEHEHEHEHE!

DARES!

(From Ayana) Everyone: Here, have a nice cookie :) I'm not as mean as my sisters *gets glares from the others*

(From Julieta) Sonic: Run into a building at least 700 times as full speed. All for our amusement :)

(From Layce) Abi: Go and make out with Falco...NOW! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Layce: AHAHAHAHA!

Julieta: Layce...You're so dead...

Ayana: Y-Yeah...and after that, she's gonna come after us with the last of her pent up hate! *goes into a corner and shakes with fear*

Julieta: Well, this was fun. We've got to go now as Julia and Abi are coming back and Layce is going to die. Bye Now...

(P.S: Lotta laughing in this review...:S)

Abi: Yay! I get to do these~

Alpha: Even though you're not supposed to be here?

Abi: … Shut up. Why is Luigi more popular than Mario?

Mario: He is not!

Alpha: Yeah he is.

Abi: What's everyone thinking right now?

Everyone: Muffins are wannabe cupcakes.

Abi: Alright… *throws away the next dare*

Falco(who is trash diving for some odd reason): *finds the truth and reads* … *nosebleeds*

Alpha: I think we have a yes from Falco!

Abi: *blushing madly* Shut up! You're supposed to be dead!

Sleepy: Well, methinks Abi's a bit flustered right now, so I'll continue this part! Oh yeah, we got a package of cookies in the mail! *gives one to everyone*

Everyone: *pukes*

Ayana: *poofs in* HEY, my cookies aren't that bad! *poofs out*

Sleepy: Sonic has to run into a building at full speed 700 times!

Sonic: *sighs and runs at a building, but trips over a pebble* AHHH! *cries his eyes out, literally*

Sleepy: *bats them around* Ohhh, fun.

Abi: *wakes up from having apparently fainted and takes the paper* … *blushes madly… again* Uhh-

Falco: *pulls her in and makes out with her*

Everyone: Awwwwww~

Alpha: *pushes them into a room with her magically pikachu powers* Have fun in there!

shadowless

awesom fic

truths:

sonic do you have a crush on blaze. if you lie you have to be somebodys slave. if you tell the truth you can have free chilidogs for life.

dares:

pikachu: ask alpha out on a date

fox: beat up falco

toon link: get a j.b haircut and sing his songs for 3 hours

keep up the good work

Alpha: I like this one, but too bad I refuse to let Sonic lie. (Author's note: Blaze is my favorite Sonic character~)

Sonic: No, I don't have a crush on Blaze, I did for a bit, but realized she belongs with Silver.

Alpha: You get to be my slave anyway.

Sonic: WHAT?

Alpha: Shut it, woman! Go get me a sammich!

Sonic: *goes to make a sandwich while muttering under his breath*

Pikachu: *takes the dare paper thingy 'cause Alpha is twitching madly for some reason* Pika? (What?)

Alpha: *quits twitching* What, I wanna see! *tries to steal the paper back*

Pikachu: CHU! Piii, pika… pikachuuu?

Alpha: Pika?

Sleepy: *whispers to Toony* What are they talking about?

Toon Link: *whispers back* Wouldn't know…

Master Hand: Alpha used her magical powers to ask me to turn her translator off so she could talk to Pikachu in their language.

All the other pokemon(including Star): *locked up in a soundproof place thingy*

Pikachu: Pikaaaa... Pikachu pi pika?

Alpha: Pikaaaa…

Both: *trot off to some random restaurant*

Sleepy: Great, we lost all the other hosts, and some of the smashers…

Toon Link: *takes the paper and starts crying* NO, NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Snake: *comes back from somewhere with a J.B. haircut and starts singing*

Sleepy: Guess Snake did it for him…

darkstar108

name: lock

wep:lightning and fire

looks: dirty blond wears blue stripped cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt with a lightning bolt on it has deep blue eyes weres black with blue stripped runners

friends; snake link samus

crush: samus

personality; distant but not disliked

rival:ike

enemy:ganon ridley and zelda (dont know why though)

Sleepy: I don't think we should accept this one…

Star: *let out of the room thing* Why's that?

Sleepy: Because they didn't put any truths or dares in it…

Star: Oh well. *poof Lock in*

Lock: Foo.

Zelda: *growls like a dog*

Star: WTF.

Star and Sleepy: Well, that's it for now!

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Yeah, sorry for the really long wait, but I have a long line of excuses lined up! Lets see: band, school, no ideas, website addictions, laziness, thinking up a new story (GASP.). Well, hope you liked the next chapter! Thanks to all reviewers! Don't worry, Alpha and Abi will come back in the next chapter and possibly describe their experiences. *chuckles*<p> 


End file.
